Auld Lang Syne
by MyLatte
Summary: Should auld acquaintance be forgot, and never brought to mind?" Arthur is alone on New Years Eve, so Alfred decides to keep him company. USxUK


So, I wanted to write some sort of festive story, and because I had writer's block at Christmas, you get this lovely little piece of work that I wrote in about an hour.

It's got USxUK, so don't like, don't read!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia or Auld Lang Syne.

**I hope you all have a fantastic new year and that 2010 is as fantastic and productive as 2009 was!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Auld Lang Syne**

Alfred took a seat in Feliciano's kitchen, eyes fixed on the clock. It read eight-thirty-two, the party had started two hours earlier, and Arthur still hadn't arrived yet. It wasn't like him to be late. The Brit often told Alfred_: 'better to be an hour early than a minute late'_, so, understandably, he was getting quite worried. What if something had happened to him on the way over?

Feliciano (and grudgingly Lovino, considering they lived in the same house) was holding a New Years Eve party for all the nations. Usually Alfred was the one to hold such things, but he hadn't gotten around to organizing one this year (he was a procrastinator), and the Italian had beat him to the punch. But a party was a party, and here he was. He wasn't enjoying it though, thanks to the Englishman.

He sighed; he might as well just get it over and done with. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his mobile phone. He scrolled through the address book and pressed dial.

"_All right?"_

Alfred breathed a sigh of relief, and smiled, "Iggy!"

"_What is it, Alfred?"_

"Oh, you're just not here and I thought it was my heroic duty to check on you and make sure you were okay." He laughed, "Why aren't you at Feliciano's?"

"_I have my reasons,"_

"Are you going to come?" He asked, trying to hide the hopefulness in his voice.

"_Not tonight, sorry,"_

His face fell, and he was very, very glad that Arthur couldn't see him at that moment. "Please tell me why!"

He heard Arthur sigh from the other end, _"My resolution this year was to have new Years where I didn't get plastered, so I'm just sticking to that,"_

"You still remember your resolutions?" Alfred asked, raising an eyebrow, typical of him. "But okay. I'm going to come and hang with you, because you're probably sitting all alone, being antisocial, and you need someone awesome to make your night good."

He could almost _see _Arthur rolling his eyes, _"Well, okay, but with you here, I probably will need alcohol to get me through the night."_

"You're an ass, you know that? But I'll be over A-S-A-P, if not sooner." And then he hung up his phone without waiting for Arthur's reply. He grabbed his keys out his pocket, and headed out the door. Everyone was outside, and he figured, no one would notice if he'd left. Granted, the party would be less-awesome without him, but they could deal with that.

--

"Iggy!" He wrapped his arms around the shorter nation's shoulders and wrapped him in a hug when he opened the door. Arthur patted his arm awkwardly.

"Nice to see you too, Alfred." They took a seat on Arthur's lounge, one of them with a cup of tea. Alfred brought his knees up to his chest, trying to warm up; it was really cold in Arthur's house.

"Why did you say you weren't going to drink?" He asked idly, making conversation.

"So I have a new years I can remember," He muttered. Alfred smiled; he looked kind of cute, staring down into his teacup like that, blushing slightly. He just wanted to hug him. He pushed the thoughts out of his head, and concentrated on his eyebrows.

"That didn't mean you couldn't have come to the party,"

"And watch everyone else get drunk? What fun would that be?" He snapped back, and then averted his eyes from Alfred's. "I mean, why did you leave and come to my place? I was quite alright by myself."

Alfred grinned and stood up, "In that case, I can leave then," He turned and reached for the door handle.

"But, you know, it's always nice with company," Arthur added, and then mumbled, "even if that company is a loud, obnoxious git," If truth be told (and it would never be told out loud), Arthur didn't exactly want Alfred to leave. The younger nation had come all this way for him, to keep him company, and Arthur liked that fact.

Alfred turned back around and grinned, "Better me than Francis?"

"Actually, I'll agree with you on that," He said. He looked down at his watch, which said ten-fifty-two. "We've got just over an hour until the new year,"

"I would have gotten here earlier, but it takes about two hours to get here from the Vargas's." He remarked, "You excited?"

Arthur shrugged his shoulders, "It's just another year, really, what does it matter?"

"Don't think like that, Iggy! Every year matters, because it gives everyone a new start, gives people the chance to be heroes!" He thumped his fist against his chest and winked. "The latter being _me,_ of course!"

The Englishman rolled his eyes, "But I suppose it is quite remarkable we've made it to two-thousand-and-ten."

"Yeah…" Alfred trailed off, "Oh, guess what? You should have seen everyone at the party! Francis was being himself, but like, ten times intensified because of all the wine, and he wasn't even drunk yet. I tell you, it was scary." Arthur laughed, and that made Alfred smile. "And then I swear Antonio and Lovino were doing some rather…not-G rated things in a corner outside."

"Alfred, you shouldn't gossip about people," The Brit scolded, frowning.

"Yeah, but seriously, it was crazy! You know, um…whathisname, Yong Soo? He was going around and groping Kiku and Yao's chests, and Yao didn't even stop him this time, seriously! He usually pushes him away, and gets hell angry, but he didn't this time! Kiku did, obviously, but that's just because he's Kiku."

Arthur shook his head; he should just let Alfred babble on. He just needed to say a few 'yes' and 'is that right?' here and there, and the American would be happy. He zoned out slightly, watching the hand on the clock move around. "Alfred, it's almost new year," He stated, pointing to the clock.

"So it is," He replied, raising his eyebrows slightly, and then continued with his mindless chatter.

"No, no, no, come with me." He stood up, pulling Alfred to standing too. He led them up the stairs and into his guest room. Alfred was going to ask what was going on, as they were going into a _bedroom_, but decided it probably wasn't a good idea when Arthur opened the window. He asked anyway.

"What are we doing?"

"You'll see," Arthur winked, in a very un-Arthur fashion that made the taller nation blush. He was even more confused when Arthur swung himself out of the window and grabbed onto the guttering along the roof. "Come on, you git, follow me," He said, sensing Alfred's apprehension. Once they were both hanging along the side of the house, Arthur pulled himself up onto the top of the roof.

"Why are we up here?" Alfred asked. It did have a nice view, though. Arthur didn't answer, but shook his head instead, smiling. They sat there in silence for a moment, until Alfred heard a noise. It was sort of like the noise that you hear when you let the air out of a balloon really slowly or when a bomb drops. He looked around wildly, trying to find the source. Were they being attacked? There was a big 'bang', and that freaked him out even more.

"Arthur, what was that?!" He grabbed the Brit's shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes.

Arthur pulled away and pointed to the sky, "its fireworks, you idiot,"

A smile slowly spread over his face, "Oh, right, I knew that, I was just testing you,"

"Happy new year, you fool," He put his arms around Alfred, and brought his lips up against the American's. It was over as soon as it began, much to Alfred's dismay, and they turned to face the light show.

Arthur was mumbling something under his breath, and Alfred strained to hear it over the fireworks, _"Should auld acquaintance be forgot, and never brought to mind? Should auld acquaintance be forgot, and auld lang syne?"_

He took Arthur's hand in his, and joined in. Together they sung the rest of the song, _"For auld lang syne, my dear, for auld lang syne, we'll take a cup of kindness yet, for auld lang syne."

* * *

_

**Soooo, I hope you enjoyed this random thing!**_  
_


End file.
